


Tu Me Manques

by indubitanter



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indubitanter/pseuds/indubitanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters from Arno to his father, Charles, after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happened when I was looking over the Assassin's Creed wiki for information regarding Arno's timeline. I found a single sentence- "Francois adopted Arno afterwards and encouraged him to write to his father after his death, to help cope with his loss."
> 
> And welp. That was it. I had to write it.
> 
> Some of these will be super short. If that's the case, there'll be a few chapter updates at once. 
> 
> Enjoy. c:

October 1776

Dear Father,

Monsieur de la Serre tells me that writing to you will help me feel better, though I don't think it will do much. There's no one to really send them to anymore, since you're not here.

I miss you. I'm sorry I ran off when I said I'd stay. I wanted to! I really did. But I saw a girl and she wanted me to follow after her, and it seemed like it would be a lot of fun. Her name is Élise, and she's very pretty. I like her, Father. She plays with me all the time, and so does Monsieur de la Serre. I don't know Mademoiselle de la Serre very well, but Élise tells me she'll warm up to me in time. I hope so.

I'm sorry I broke your watch, too. When I saw you in the hallway, I was scared. I knew something was wrong. That's why I dropped it. I promise next time I'll hold onto it and keep it safe.

I can't write anything else, it hurts too much. I love you, Father. I miss you.

Arno


	2. Chapter 2

February 1777

Dear Father,

I had a nightmare again. I have a lot of them when I sleep now. Sometimes you're in them too. It was awful! I was in a long hallway, the one you made me sit and wait in last year. You told me to wait, and walked away. I tried to run after you, but the hallway kept stretching and you kept getting further and further away, no matter how fast I ran! And then it got dark, and I couldn't see anything at all. I kept running and running, calling for you, but you never answered.

And then I saw you, dead. Again. It hurts so much. I got scared at that, and I ran away. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

I kept seeing your face everywhere I went! You were dead, and you kept calling my name! Please, Father. Please come back! I'm scared, and I'm alone, and I just want to go back home with you! It hurts, Father. It hurts, and I miss you and I just want this all to be a bad dream!

Monsieur de la Serre is nice but he's not _you_ , and I want you back, Father! You can't be gone, I still need you!

 

 

...Why did you leave me? Why did you have to die? I don't want to be alone. I promise I'll be good and never go exploring again! Just please come back! _Please!_


End file.
